land_of_powers_and_statsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Ascension DIO
Summary Heaven Ascension Dio 'is the main antagonist of ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. ''In an alternate timeline where he triumphs over the Joestars, he "obtains heaven" and unlocks new powers and a new stand: '''The World Over Heaven. '''He then plans to erase the Joestars from all timelines and conquer existence Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''High 7-C. '''At least '''High 7-C '''with the World Over Heaven. '''2-A '''with Reality Overwrite '''Name: '''Heaven Ascension DIO '''Origin: '''Jojo's Bizarre Adenture: Eyes of Heaven '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Vampire ascended to godhood, Stand User '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Absorption, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, superior to his canon self), Healing, Necromancy, Unlimited Time Stop and Resistance to it, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Resurrection, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Causality Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Town level '(Should be superior to his canon self). At least 'Large Town level '''with the World Over Heaven (Harmed Star Platinum. The World Over Heaven should be superior to the canon The World). '''Multiverse level+ '''with Reality Overwrite (Overpowered Tusk Act 4 and Golden Experience Requiem, Superior to the capabilities of Made in Heaven, which can easily make time accelerate to infinity, and D4C, which serves as a gateway to Infinite Universes. Speaking of Funny Valentine and D4C, Heaven Ascension DIO erased him from all the infinite universes. Was casually overwriting the reality of JJBA) '''Speed: Hypersonic '''with '''Massively FTL+ 'Reactions. '''Immeasurable '''with the World Over Heaven (Reacted to Golden Experience Requiem) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 50. At least Class K '''with the world over heaven. '''Immeasurable '''with Reality Overwrite '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Town level. '''At least '''Large Town level '''with the World Over Heaven. Multiversal+ with Reality Overwrite '''Durability: '''At least '''Large Town level. '''At least '''Large Town level '''with The World Over Heaven. '''Multiversal+ '''with the Holy Corpse parts (Would most likely obtain indestructability if he got all the corpse parts. Can manifest his Over Heaven powers to become unharmable to the Joestars) '''Stamina: '''Vastly Superhuman '''Range: '''Standard Melee. Higher with Lighting Bolts. 10 Meters with The World Over Heaven. Multiversal+ with Reality Overwrite '''Standard Equipment: '''The World Over Heaven, Bracelets '''Intelligence: '''Vastly High, superior to his canon counterpart '''Weaknesses: '''Still weak to paradoxes, and needs to use his hands to use his 2-A hax. If he gets harmed and is unable to use hands, he can't use the said hax '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The World Over Heaven (TWOH): The World Over Heaven is a Stand that heavily resembles the original The World's design, but is now accompanied in white-and-gold colors to signify its new form. It still attacks with physical strikes, and activates its ability by contact, or by sheer will, due to the fact that he erased Funny Valentine from every timeline without touching him ** Reality Overwrite: DIO can overwrite any instance of reality with either him or TWOH. With it, he can manipulate and change whatever he likes with said object. ** Indefinite Time Stop Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventures Category:Vampires Category:Gods